Armageddon 1997
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Randy Orton is top dog. And John Cena is right there on his heels. Two men. One WWE Championship. And an ambulance. And someone else? Whoa! Better read this story.
1. Introduction

Armageddon 1997

Less than 24 hours removed from Survivor Series, Randy Orton appeared on RAW that night with a satisfied grin on his face. Not only did he still have the WWE Championship proudly slung over his shoulder, he didn't have to worry about John Cena ever again. That is, until Mr. McMahon came to a round of applause and cap-tipping. The Toronto crowd wanted no part of Orton (Western Canada is more RKO territory) and hoped McMahon would make things right. And boy he did. The WWE Chairman announced that at Armageddon, Randy Orton would once again defend the WWE Championship against John Cena. McMahon also announced that later in the evening, The Chain Gang Soldier would face the man that screwed him one night ago-referee Chad Patton! And if Cena won, he'd get to choose the stipulation for his match against Orton. In the main event, Patton tried to show resillience and courage, just like Cena. He slapped the #1 contender in his face. Big mistake. Cena brushed himself off and locked the criminal referee in the STFU. Patton immediately tapped out after only 20 seconds in the hold. After the match, the Chain Gang Soldier attacked his opponent with steel steps. 13 hard shots. Even more than Cena's steel chair torture 24 hours ago at Survivor Series. An FU onto the cold steps. A shot to the temple with brass knuckles. And a Five Knuckle Shuffle through a wooden table. Just one minute later, Cena locked in the STFU again on Patton. The hold was so strong, it took five referees to break it. But they only wanted to get their shots in on Patton too. They all spit on him in stereo. Medical officials attended to an unresponsive Patton as he was placed on a stretcher into an ambulance. Cena then announced that at Armageddon, Orton will suffer a much worse beating than that and will be in intensive care for weeks. The Chain Gang Soldier then stated that his WWE Championship match against Orton will be an Ambulance Match! Even the WWE Champion was convinced that he'd be Cena's next victim as his armbanded, camouflauge-garbed adversary looked at the gold with ruthless intention. Was this truly Orton's demise?


	2. The Match

The pay-per-view took place on December 7, 1997 at the Springfield Civic Center in Springfield, Massachusetts. The Ambulance Match was simple. The match starts in the ring, but will eventually make it's way at ringside and then onto the stage. An ambulance will be parked near the stage. The Superstar must place his opponent inside the ambulance, lock it, and drive away. The first Superstar to do this will be the winner and the WWE Champion. Because Springfield was so close to Boston, Cena's storyline hometown(Cena's actual hometown is West Newbury, Massachusetts, but WWE decided to use Boston as Cena's hometown because of it's familiarity. Cena's hometown is still introduced as West Newbury when he enters for a match), he got a straight-up cheer. Orton received the exact opposite. This is it. The ultimate babyface versus the ultimate bad guy. One must be forced inside an ambulance and check in for a hospital bed for one. And the other will drive that ambulance as the WWE Champion. The bell rings. The crowd reaction is bigger for this match than any other on the card. Cena and Orton start it off with successful chain wrestling, which is very irregular for the two. However, the Springfield crowd gives it a "This is awesome!" chant. Orton then took the advantage and used the anything goes aspect to punish The Chain Gang Soldier with a kendostick. The Legend Killer then tried to hit Cena above the head with it, but instead he got his bell rung with an FU over the ropes and onto the outside. Cena then used the steel steps to draw Orton's blood on his forehead. Cena then locked in the STFU on the ECW announce table. He eventually let go of the hold as Orton sold internal bleeding(He was coughing up "blood".) Cena then threw Orton onto the concrete entranceway. The match spilled over to the stage as The Viper countered an FU attempt and raked The Chain Gang Soldier's eyes. The match then went to the top of the ambulance, which had been parked there minutes before. Orton repeatedly punched Cena in the face, as both men were bleeding profusely. Orton missed the Punt Kick as the Chain Gang Soldier again locked in the STFU. With a crimson-masked Orton incapacitated, Cena prepared to hit the FU, but Orton countered it and hit the RKO inside-out. The Legend Killer threw Cena off the ambulance and onto the floor. The Cenation leader was as just a bloody mess as Orton was. It looked as if The Viper will once again wrap his coils around the gold paradimes of the WWE Championship, but The Chain Gang Soldier was not done yet. He FU'ed Orton into the ambulance and closed the doors. But Cena couldn't find the lock. Because it was in the hands of...The Undertaker! The Phenom, who turned heel earlier in the show after betraying Edge, grabbed the camouflauge-garbed warrior and choked him out with the unbreakable Master Lock(I mean the lock itself, not the submission hold). Undertaker then chokeslammed Cena through the Armageddon set, which was made to look like a medieval castle. With a blood-covered Chain Gang Soldier being helplessly dragged, The Deadman opened the doors to find a bloody, yet recharged Orton biting at the opporotunity to put Cena away. He RKO'ed his helpless adversary into the ambulance and then locked the doors. Before Orton jumped into the driver's seat, he shook hands with The Undertaker and the two raised hands. The Viper drove away. DING! DING! DING! RAW ring announcer Lillian Garcia said ,"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" As The Demon of Death Valley made his way out of Springfield, RAW commentator Jim Ross summed it up best by saying, "The Undertaker turns his back on the fans and Edge, and then helps Randy Orton retain the WWE Championship! I am disturbed!" Once again, Randy Orton is still your WWE Champion, and John Cena comes so close and is again screwed. To see if Cena regains the WWE title, if Orton knew about Undertaker's interference, and what's next for The Phenom, read my next story, Royal Rumble 1998. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!


End file.
